


Trick or Treat

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: Jack warms Daniel up on a cold Halloween night.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 22





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Author: Shoshone

"Trick or treat."

Jack’s low voice ghosted across the bed where Daniel sat reading, insinuating between layers of consciousness like a purring cat near legs.

Shifting slightly so more of the blanket covered him, Daniel frowned at the pages of his new Archeology Today. They thought they'd found Nefertiti's body? Not bloody likely! She was alive and well and on the Tok'ra head council.

"Boo."

"Cute, Jack," Daniel replied absently, turning another page and wincing at a former rival's name on the next article. Boy oh boy. Academia was sure scraping the bottom of the intellectual barrel if they'd picked I'd-rather-drink-the-local-moonshine-than-excavate-a-site McDonnel to expound on his rehashed theories.

"I thought so. Don't be pissy, Daniel."

"I'm not pissy as you so colorfully put it. I'm cold." And he was too. All day the wind had howled around the mountain-a perfect Halloween prop-but all it had meant to Daniel was summer was over, and the chilling bone season had begun. He'd just wanted to curl up against Jack in bed and warm his freezing toes on his own colonel's backside. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so.

Jack had had other ideas.

Halloween ideas.

The kind which meant Jack was more interested in teasing the local children as they rang his doorbell to get candy than going to bed early with Daniel.

Maybe it was just a sugar high? That would explain almost everything but the costume.

Who knew Jack O'Neill loved to make vampire fangs out of candy corn while wearing a black eye mask and a makeshift cape out of what used to be his best red tablecloth?

Obviously, Daniel should've because there was no bigger kid than Jack when it came to holidays. But this had been one season he'd thought the other man wasn't interested in. There'd been talk of a party at Janet's house, but Jack had opted out by saying he had no time to rustle up a costume. He claimed if he couldn't dress as a colonel or a soldier or a barbecue cook or a man who read the Sunday paper or someone completely ineffectual and ineffective like Kinsey then he wasn't going. 

And truth to tell, Daniel had been secretly relieved. The one time he'd been invited to a Halloween party in college had resulted in near disaster when some football jocks decided his ghost garb meant he was the perfect lawn decoration. They'd gagged him before tying him to a tree to scare off any more dweebs that might try to go to the party. No one looked under his sheet until morning, and by that time, he'd been white-faced from exposure. 

"Daniel…"

"Reading here, Jack." Daniel fixed his gaze unseeing on the page before him.

As it turned out, Halloween was Jack's favorite holiday-especially the being-home-to-give-out-candy part which was right next to eating-as-much-candy-as-he-gave-out part. 

"But…"

Jack's doorbell rang. A muffled "Trick or Treat" followed.

"Your cue."

"I ran out of candy an hour ago, and I'm out of quarters. I also turned the light out. They'll have to find somewhere else to get their…what did you call it…pagan holiday jollies."

Daniel sniffed. “Actually, there was no trick or treating in the original festival of the dead celebrating the arrival of winter. Candy's not a real tradition in the earliest celebrations of Samhain, ShadowFest, Martinmas, or Old Hallowmas.”

“That's just wrong. The best part of Halloween has always been getting free candy.”

"Then go to the store and buy more. I'm sure the word will get out, and busloads of children will wend their way to your door before morning."

"I don't want to get dressed."

"You mean you don't want to take off your cape," Daniel began.

"Been there. Undonned that." Jack's tone was positively impatient.

"Jack…" Daniel's jaw sagged as he finally looked at his companion. His magazine slid from his fingers and fell to the floor unnoticed. 

Framed in the shadowed doorway Jack lounged, backlit by the ambient hallway light. "You sure you want me to go out like this?"

Daniel got his jaw muscles working again. Unfortunately, his voice remained at squeak level. “What are you wearing?”

“Ah, the question is, what am I not wearing?”

His mouth drying as his gaze ran slowly up and down the figure poised on the threshold, Daniel's mind did the hamster on the wheel thing as pissiness evaporated along with the chill. A flush of warmth suffused his body at the sight before him. Jack was a study in smoke and shadows. Light glinted off his silvered hair and sculpted the sharp planes of his face, highlighting the trim lines of his body to perfection.

Temptation.

And naked at that.

Jack wore a black velvet mask, a piratical smile, and nothing else. Taut muscled, lean hipped, about as well dressed as Michelangelo’s David, indefinably dangerous, he looked ready to pounce.

Uncoiling from a deceptively casual stance, he advanced into the room, his cock growing fuller at Daniel's interest. Yet, his pace remained slow and deliberate like a stalking tiger as his sable dark eyes glittered with mischief and leashed hunger.

So very lethal… and damned sexy.

Daniel tried again. “Uhhh…” 

“What’s the matter, Daniel, cat got your tongue?” Jack reached the foot of the bed. 

Pausing in the midst of licking his dry lips, Daniel's heart quickened as Jack focused on his mouth. Brown eyes sparked, singeing Daniel's lips with the heat of memory. He could almost feel Jack’s lips molding to his own, stealing his breath, returning passion with fierce intent.

Leaning close, Jack breathed, “Lucky cat,” before stealing a kiss from Daniel’s parted lips. And memory flamed into reality on a wave of Jack-scent, warm and woodsy as a bonfire on the autumn night. 

Prickles of anticipation tingled Daniel's more than willing body as he forced his eyes to remain open. Normally he liked to close them, the better to lose himself in Jack’s kiss, but now he wanted to see Jack’s eyes behind the mask. 

Jack held his gaze as the lower edge of the velvet mask grazed Daniel’s cheek, tantalizing in its unfamiliar softness. He raised his arms, his hands skimming the well-known contours of the muscular back, while Jack’s strong fingers carded through his short hair. Daniel moaned as the questing tongue explored his mouth, savoring him, then receding before teeth nipped at his lip as if he was a piece of the candy corn he’d been sucking on earlier.

At last Jack pulled back and brushed his thumb across Daniel’s kiss swollen lower lip. “Definitely a treat.” He grinned rakishly. “Now for the trick.”

Daniel was panting, trying to gather enough air through his shallow breaths to recover his ability to speak. “I don’t know… a lot of… tricks.”

“S'okay. You can have multiple tries 'til you get it right.”

Returning Jack’s grin, Daniel shot him a look from under his lashes, knowing that was more than enough to bring his companion to aching hardness. “Well, you know practice makes perfect.”

“One of my favorite cliches,” Jack rasped, sweeping the covers down, revealing Daniel’s naked body. Eyes gleaming, he swirled his hands down Daniel’s sides, bringing them to rest against narrow hips. Then with a decisive yank, Jack pulled him into the perfect position for taking. And, yes, yes, yes, Daniel was willing to give as his cock responded to the mastery, hard and weeping. 

He slid a trembling hand up Jack’s chest, luxuriating in the contrast of hard muscle and soft hair. “Like your costume.” 

"Thought you might."

Jack’s absurd potential costume list had never included… **this.** Daniel’s heart was beating so fast that if he’d been a heroine in a romance novel he’d have swooned. But he was a doctor of archaeology and an interplanetary explorer, and most certainly did not swoon. Maybe moan a little.

Jack's knowing fingers caressed the inside of his thighs, skimming lightly as they moved unerringly towards Daniel's straining shaft.

Okay, make that moan a lot.

His gaze strayed back to the mask. “Who are you? A pirate? Zorro? The Masked Avenger?”

“Who do you want me to be?” Jack purred.

Daniel tried to give the matter serious thought while Jack straddled his hips, but how could he think straight with Jack splayed naked over him? 

Jack leaned in, his breath brushing against Daniel's face, invisibly stroking his lips. He hovered just a kiss above his mouth. “Well…?” 

“Jack.”

“Yes?” 

Daniel gazed at the familiar stranger. The façade was dangerous, erotic, unknown. But there was always more to this man than the outward appearance, exciting though that was. As he opened his mouth, Daniel tried to find the words to communicate how he saw Jack, the real Jack, the one who was infinitely protective of those in his care while remaining dangerous to the wrong people. The Jack who put Daniel's needs first. Daniel knew he could say, ‘I have a headache’ and that would be it, the end of this loveplay, and it would be okay. Or he could ask to play out any fantasy, and Jack would wholeheartedly give whatever he asked.

No matter how exciting this erotic stranger was, the most exciting thing about him was knowing it was Jack. “You are my fantasy, Jack. I want you to be Jack.”

Eyes flashed bronze fire, then with a devil-may-care grin Jack whipped off the mask with a flourish. “At your service.” He trailed it seductively across Daniel’s chest before dropping it onto the bed. “What have you got in mind?”

“Mind?” What mind? Awash in sensation, Daniel’s brain spun dizzily. “I can’t…”

Jack’s grin grew wolfish. “Think? Good! I have plenty of things up my sleeve.”

Daniel’s hand glided along Jack’s bare arm.

Jack winked. “So to speak. How about this for a suggestion?” Lowering his head, he lapped at the hollow at the base of Daniel’s neck.

Shivering, Daniel arched to give him better access, groaning low in his throat as Jack continued lower and lower. He wrapped his arms around the muscular body, hands playing along Jack's spine.

Jack mirrored every caress of Daniel’s fingers with his own tongue. Lazily he teased a hardened nipple, circled Daniel’s navel, nipped at his thigh.

When hot suction covered his groin, Daniel moaned. His legs splayed open, and Jack worked him like a taffy apple. He thrust wildly in response, but Jack steadied him with a sure hand on one hip. Abruptly the heat left him, and Daniel groaned as Jack pulled back.

“This better not… be the trick,” he ground out through gritted teeth. A fist thumped the bed in frustration.

“Oh, my tricks are much more fun.” Jack stroked the back of his finger up Daniel’s shaft, and Daniel bucked and gasped. “That’s it, Danny,” he murmured, warm breath blowing across moist skin. Daniel shuddered, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Daniel. Look at me.”

With an effort, Daniel lifted his lids and gazed into the dark eyes searching his own.

The walls between worlds were purported to grow thinner on Halloween night. Jack’s desire blazed forth, all barriers down, all masks discarded, showing Daniel that he, Daniel Jackson, dweeb archaeologist, was Jack O'Neill's fantasy too.

All the awe of what he felt for Jack poured into his return look, and he saw that wonder reflected back. Words were overrated as a means of communication. Smiling, Daniel reached out to cup the nape of Jack’s neck and gently urge him back down.

“Daniel.” The name was a sigh as Jack pounced, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing him again. Hot, wet suction skyrocketed Daniel’s nerves. With a hoarse cry of “Jack!” Daniel arched his back off the bed and lost himself.

Dimly he was aware of Jack sliding up his sweaty body. The heavy weight pressed him into the mattress as Jack’s lips found his. Daniel’s arms tightened, holding him close just as Jack arched against him crying out Daniel’s name into his mouth, and hot wetness told of Jack’s release against him. 

Tenderness humbled Daniel at the realization that Jack had been overcome by Daniel’s own reaction. 

Jack’s panting slowed, and he raised his head. Daniel smiled at the sated look in his eyes. “Who was that masked man?” 

“Why don’t we call him back for a return engagement and find out?” With two fingers Jack scooped up the mask and dangled it in front of him.

Nodding, Daniel felt the velvet swish across his cheeks as Jack fitted it over his face. The thrill of the unknown surged through him. There was something freeing about the disguise.

“You know those Halloween origins I was talking about? Well, early traditions involved sacred fires.”

Jack matched his reckless grin. “Oooh, I love playing with fire.”

“I thought you might.” Taking command, Daniel began laying a fiery trail of kisses down Jack’s arching, heated body. As he reached Jack’s reawakening groin, Daniel fanned the desire by blowing softly.

Jack groaned and shivered.

“Trick or treat,” Daniel breathed, as their fantasy kindled again.

THE END

* * *


End file.
